


Beauty Apologizes

by SeafoamSoul



Series: Beauty and the Beast: WWE Style [4]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 01:45:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17034048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeafoamSoul/pseuds/SeafoamSoul
Summary: Braun comes home from the two week tour and you’re determined to apologize to him.





	Beauty Apologizes

Two weeks without Braun was too much for me. The first night was too much. I tossed and turned the entire time, wishing Braun was next to me. Knowing he left while he was upset at me, while I was being a raging bitch, killed me. I knew I was being difficult for no reason, I just hated being injured. After the first couple of days, I was less angry at myself for being injured and more angry at myself for being such an ass to Braun. All he wanted to do was take care of me, make sure I was safe and comfortable. He hadn’t called me, I hadn’t called him, and I wasn’t even sure he would come home to me when the tour was over. And I couldn’t blame him.

====================

“Please call him,” Sasha begged, a week into the tour.

I sighed, hobbling around the kitchen on my crutches having just gotten home for the day from physical therapy. I grabbed a bottle of water, answering her request. “He doesn’t wanna hear from me.”

“Except he does. Seth said he’s gone back to his old self. He doesn’t talk to anyone, barely looks at anyone at all. All he does is stare at his phone constantly. It’s tense and no one likes it,” Sasha explained.

“Exactly. So I doubt he wants to hear from me,” I said, finally sitting on a bar stool at the kitchen island.

“Just…Think about it, okay? I’m sure he’d love to hear from you. And I’ll let you know when our flight back to Florida lands so you’ll know when he’ll be home,” she promised.

“If he even comes home,” I mumbled, fiddling with the cap on my bottle of water.

“He’ll come home to you. You’re the beauty to his beast. There’s no way he wouldn’t go home to you,” Sasha told me, sincerity in her words.

“We’ll see,” I replied, hanging up. Just one more week until he was home. One more week until I could see Braun again. One more week. I could focus on my physical therapy for this one week. It wouldn’t be too bad.

Except one week is a long time when you’re alone, missing the man you love.

=========================

“We’ve landed and made it through baggage claim. He made it through before me, though, so he should be home any second now,” Sasha said, the sounds of an airport the backdrop to our conversation.

I had set up shop just inside the front door. A chair was in the middle of the hallway and I had on Braun’s favorite dress of mine; a blue flowy number that twirled around my knees as I walked. My crutches were propped up against the wall as I sat, waiting for him.

“What if he doesn’t come home? What if he hates me? I bet he hates me. If I were him, I would hate me.” I was rambling and I knew it, but I was nervous. Here I was, moments away from knowing whether or not my boyfriend would come home, to me, when he had a hell of a good reason not to.

“He doesn’t hate-” Sasha began as the doorknob rattled.

“He’s here!” I squealed, hanging up with her just as Braun opened the door. He stepped through the doorway, staring at me for a moment before I got up from my chair, limping the three or so strides it took to reach him at the door, crutches forgotten next to my chair. “I’m sorry,” I cried, throwing my arms around him.

He was tense, arms hanging loosely by his sides as I hugged him. I took the hint, taking a small step back, teetering on my one good leg as I did. He sighed, stepping around me to walk down the hallway. My mouth opened, ready to say something, my eyes following him. He stopped at my crutches, grabbing them before bringing them back to me. “You need to use these before you fall,” he said, holding them out to me.

“Y-yeah, thank you,” I replied, mouth opening as I readied to say something else.

“I’ll take the chair back to the kitchen,” he told me, grabbing the chair in his free hand, walking away.

“Braun, can we talk? Please?” I asked, slowly following him through the apartment.

“I’m tired. Exhausted. It’s been a long two weeks,” he said, scrubbing a hand over his face. I looked closer at him, noticing his red eyes, dark circles formed under them. His stance was defeated, tired, and I felt my heart break for him. “I just want to sleep.”

“O-oh, yeah, n-no, I understand,” I nodded, whispering as he adjusted his bag, something he had yet to let go of since he came into the apartment. It was as if his bag was his security blanket, the one thing keeping him grounded.

“We’ll talk when I wake up, okay?” He sounded less than excited at the prospect, but I nodded in response, anyway. Braun started walking toward the bedroom, making it halfway across the open kitchen and living room before turning back around. “And that dress looks just as good as I remember it. You should wear it more often.” And then he was gone, disappearing through the bedroom door.

I sighed, staring longingly at the closed bedroom door for a moment before hobbling over to the couch. Turning on the TV, I settled into the couch, propping my leg up and waiting for Braun to wake up.

==========================

The feel of a blanket being draped over my body startled me awake and I opened my eyes to come face to face with Braun. He finished placing the blanket over me, paying special attention to my leg propped up on the coffee table, before sitting on the couch next to me. He wasn’t as close as usual, however. Instead, he was tucked into the arm of the couch, leaving what felt like miles of room between the two of us.

“If you were tired you could’ve come and taken a nap with me,” he commented, eyes staring straight ahead at the TV.

I turned to face him, grabbing the blanket and wrapping it tighter around me. “I didn’t mean to fall asleep. And I thought you wanted to be alone,” I explained.

“I’ve been alone for a week,” he snapped, shooting me a sideways glance before looking back at the TV.

“Braun, please. Look at me so I can try to explain this to you,” I begged, biting my lip as he sat there, silent.

Finally, he reached over to grab the remote, turning off the TV and turning to face me. “Alright. So talk.” He looked so angry, so defeated, so hurt that I found it difficult to even get a word out. I twisted my fingers together under the blanket, my eyes leaving his face. Braun’s hand shot out to grab my chin, directing my gaze back to him. “Beauty, please. I just need to hear you say something about it.”

My heart fluttered at his use of my nickname and I knew that it wasn’t too late so save what I came damn near to ruining. “I just…I’ve never been injured, ya know? And everything was going so well and then I fucked up that flip and I knew there, in that moment, that I was done. I panicked and shut down. I didn’t mean to be rude to you, especially because all you were trying to do was take care of me, but I couldn’t handle it. If I had to depend on you to take care of me, that made the injury more real and I didn’t want it to be real. But it is, and I know that. And telling you not to call me was stupid, and me deciding not to call you was even more stupid. I spent two weeks alone in this shitty apartment, missing you, thinking about how much you must have hated me. I came up with a billion better ways to have acted, to have treated you. You deserve better than what I gave you. And you shouldn’t even have to come home to this, to worry about this, because you’re the successful champion! Instead of having to deal with me being childish, you could have just come home and we could be cuddled up while you tell me about the tour and it wouldn’t be weird. But I ruined it.”

There were tears in my eyes at this point but I kept eye contact with Braun despite his face being blurry. Without warning, I was pulled into his lap sideways, legs stretched out across the couch cushions. His thumbs came up to my cheeks, wiping my tears away.

“It’s okay, Beauty. I understand,” he assured me. His hands stayed cupping my cheeks and I melted into his touch, feeling the weight lift off my chest.

“You don’t hate me?” I whispered, hands moving to grab his, still cupping my cheeks.

“God, no. I could never hate you,” Braun replied, eyes soft as he looked at me. “I love you, Beauty. It’ll take a lot more than this to get rid of me.”

“I love you, too,” I told him, smiling for the first time in two weeks.

He leaned forward, lips taking mine in a sweet kiss, tongue caressing my bottom lip as our mouths moved together. 

“I missed you,” he breathed, resting his forehead against mine. “It’s not the same without you by my side.”

My hands reached out, playfully tugging at his beard. “I missed you, too. I don’t like being away from you for so long. I got used to having my Beast around.”

Braun smiled, bringing my lips to his again. This kiss was rougher, his mouth pressing into mine harshly. His hands fell from my face, moving instead to rid my legs of the blanket he had used earlier. A groan fell from his mouth as his hands gripped my thighs, bared by the skirt of my dress. His fingers trailed up my legs as they fell open, my injured leg still stretched across Braun’s lap and the couch. Braun broke away from the kiss, instead studying my face as his fingers kept moving up my thighs until they lightly brushed over my cloth covered clit.

“Fuck,” he groaned, free hand tangling in my hair to press our lips together again. I moaned into the kiss, hips arching into his touch while he traced the wet spot on my panties, finally slipping a finger past the elastic. He stroked my clit softly, barely dipping his fingers into my slit before slipping away.

“Braun,” I gasped, moving my hips in time with his fingers.

“Come on, Beauty,” he whispered, removing his fingers from between my legs and standing up with me in his arms. I held onto his shoulders as he moved us into the bedroom, placing me gently on the edge of the bed. He settled on his knees on the floor, pulling my hips as close to the edge as they could go. Braun’s hands were once again under my dress, this time to completely peel my underwear down my legs, throwing them behind him.

“Braun, please,” I moaned, writhing under his gaze as he slowly shoved the hem of my dress further up my waist, completely baring me from the waist down.

“I’ve got you, Beauty,” he whispered against the skin of my legs, situating my brace-covered knee over his shoulder. When his tongue first flicked against my clit, my hips jumped and I cried out, hands tangling in his hair. He kept up the pace with short, fast movements against my clit for a moment until I angled my hips up, grinding against his mouth.

“Fuck, Braun,” I cursed, throwing my head back against the comforter when he flattened his tongue, running it up from my slit to my clit in one swift movement. I could feel him smirk against my skin, doing the same thing again. All of a sudden, he quickened the pace of his tongue, closing his mouth around my clit. His tongue flicked against me over and over again as he slid two of his fingers into me, crooking them immediately. My body short-circuited and I came hard, legs shaking as I whined, fingers not letting go of Braun’s hair until my body stopped quaking.

Braun pressed a kiss to my clit, removing his fingers from me when I had finally let go of his hair, laughing as my hips jerked. “You alright, Beauty?” he asked, standing up.

I didn’t answer, instead sitting up, my hands reaching for the waistband of his sweatpants. I pulled them down on his thighs, my hand wrapping around his cock, hard and leaking. Slowly, I leaned down, eyes meeting Braun’s as my mouth slowly met the head of his cock. He groaned, eyes never leaving mine as I swirled my tongue around him. I moved my head further down his cock, my tongue swirling around him as I did. He hissed through his teeth as I bobbed up and down on his dick.

He finally had enough, pulling my mouth off of him, breathing hard. “You alright, Beast?” I asked, grinning up at him. The most animalistic growl I had ever heard escaped his mouth as he took his clothes off before reaching for my dress and tearing it over my head. His hands fell to my waist, scooting me back towards the headboard, settling himself between my spread legs.

He didn’t go slowly like he usually did. Instead, he gripped my hips in both hands before slamming himself into me quickly, driving the breath out of my lungs. “I won’t last,” he grunted, hips pumping into mine as hard and as fast as they could. “I need you to come with me, baby. Can you do that?”

“God, yes,” I moaned in response, sliding a hand between us to toy with my clit.

“Fuck,” Broan groaned, watching as I rubbed fast circles against my clit. His hips moved faster in response, hands shaking against my hips. I came quickly, crying out Braun’s name as my body trembled right before he came, grip on my hips even tighter. I whined as he pulled out of me, rolling to his side next to me. “Is your knee okay?” he asked, pulling me against him.

“You didn’t hurt it,” I assured him, wrapping my arms around his middle, resting my head on his chest.

“Good,” he whispered, kissing the top of my head. “When do you start physical therapy?”

“In two to three weeks. It depends on what the doctor said,” I told him, snuggling even closer to him.

“I hate that I won’t be here-” he began, arms tightening around me as he panicked.

“Shhh, Beast. We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it,” I assured him, leaning up to press a kiss to his lips. He sighed, arms never loosening around me.

==========================

“I’ll be a gone for a month this time,” Braun was explaining a few days later as he threw things into his bags. “Being a champion means I’m a lot busier.”

“You deserve it, though,” I said, smiling at him from the bed.

“I wouldn’t have it without you,” he said, zipping up his bags. “And our great team. Now, you have two weeks until you start physical therapy, right?” When I nodded, he continued. “Alright, Beauty. I wanna know exactly how it goes. A word for word recount of your adventures.” He stacked his bags up near the door, coming to sit on the bed next to me. “Promise?”

“It’s not like you won’t hear from me,” I laughed, rolling my eyes. “I’m gonna call you everyday. Every second of every day. Especially when I get all lonely in this big bed all by myself.” A pout graced my features and I turned on the puppy dog eyes.

“I can’t stay, you know that,” Braun laughed, kissing my cheek as he stood up.

“I don’t remember Beast being mean to Belle in the movie,” I grumbled.

“Re-watch it while I’m gone, let me know your conclusion.” The cheeky smile on Braun’s face broke me and I laughed, blowing a kiss to him as he gathered his bags. “Don’t forget to call me whenever you need me. And I’ll call you, too,” he reminded me, one hand on the doorknob.

“I know,” I nodded, grabbing for my crutches so I could follow him outside. I watched as he climbed into the car after throwing his bags in the trunk. We waved to each other as he backed out of the driveway, turning onto the road. I waited until I couldn’t see his car before I pulled out my phone, dialing his familiar number.

“Hey, Beauty, did I forget something?” he asked upon answering the phone.

“No, I just told you I’d call you when I’m lonely. And, well, I’m lonely and I miss you,” I explained, smiling.

“I’ll only be gone a month,” he reminded me.

“Still, a month is a long time. I just wanted you to know I love you. Drive safe!” I told him, heading back inside.

“I love you, too. Be careful with your knee. Don’t overdo physical therapy,” he warned.

“Okay, Beast, I’ll do my best,” I laughed, locking the door behind me.

“I love you, Beauty,” he repeated, sighing.

“I love you, too, Beast. Get out there and kick ass. I”ll definitely be hearing from you.” We said our goodbyes and I hung up the phone, a smile on my face. This tour would be a lot better than the last one, that’s for sure.


End file.
